


we can fake it for the airwaves

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Minor Katara/Zuko (Avatar), POV Suki (Avatar), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: Bar night is a fan favorite: a tradition amongst friends.Suki has always enjoyed bar night, hanging out with her friends as they celebrate the end of the week. One night, though, goes a bit awry, as Suki is backed into a corner that she's not exactly happy to be in. Luckily, Sokka swoops in at the right time to help her, leading them to use this tactic once more.Yet as they discuss what happened that night, Suki figures she actually likes when Sokka is there.
Relationships: Katara & Suki (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	we can fake it for the airwaves

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of my take on a fake dating au, but also not really. Sokka and Suki are soulmates, but I played around a bit to get them together. Plus, I mostly write Zutara, so I really wanted to try and write about a different couple. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Music blared, EDM bouncing off the walls as Suki leaned up against a bar stool, drink in hand as she watched the scene unfold around her. 

Bar night was a weekly tradition, one that the gang looked forward to every Saturday. It was treated as a reward to celebrate the end of a hellish workweek, especially since everyone finally had a job that they  _ could  _ complain about. 

Tonight was like every other normal bar night, but even more rewarding as it was Katara’s first night off in weeks, meaning that she dragged Suki out of their apartment at 9:00pm in order to celebrate that she did not have to wake up early the next day. Suki usually loved bar night, loved hanging out with her friends every week as they drank their worries away. But tonight, Suki was tired, recovering from a tiring week at work. Yet when Katara begged her to come, Suki couldn’t turn her away.

“It’s going to be the usual people,” Katara had told her as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror doing her makeup. “Please, Suki, it’s my first night off in  _ weeks _ , and I miss hanging out with you!”

Reluctantly, Suki had agreed, which was why she was now leaning up against the bar stool watching Katara shimmy her way from the dance floor towards Suki, her own drink in her raised hand. 

“Suki, I know you’re tired, but you cannot stand here the whole time,” Katara pouted grabbing Suki’s arm with her free hand. “Come  _ on _ , dance with me!”

“Why don’t you go dance with Zuko,” Suki replied, shaking Katara’s hand off of her, but laughing nonetheless. “I’m sure he would love that.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Gross, I can’t believe you keep trying to push us together.”

“Because, besides me, he’s your best friend and would literally drop anything for you,” Suki stated, shaking her head. “I’m honestly fine here, go have fun with everyone.”

“Sokka, Zuko, Aang, and Toph all disappeared to go play pool,” Katara explained, moving closer to Suki as the music somehow got louder. “Which, I’m still not sure how the hell Toph can play pool, but she makes it work.”

Suki was just about to answer when someone bumped into Katara from behind, causing her to spill her drink on her shirt. Katara gasped, squeezing the glass in her hand as she just stared down at her now soaked shirt, Suki grimacing as she watched as Katara’s face contorted with anger.

“Katara, sweetie, it will be okay,” Suki assured her, quickly placing her glass on the bar and grabbing Katara’s glass to place on the bar as well. 

“This is my favorite shirt!” Katara complained, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and fanning it out for her to look at. 

Suki grabbed Katara’s wrist and dragged her away from the bar towards the back of the room where the restrooms were located. Katara followed diligently, still grumbling, but Suki could barely hear her over the blaring music, a country song mixed with some sort of hip hop. Suki’s not sure about today’s music anymore, really. 

“Okay, you go wash up, I’ll wait for you out here,” Suki told Katara, turning around to face her friend, whose eyes flashed with anger. “Do you need any help?”

“Ugh, no,” Katara stated, pulling away from Suki. “If I need you, I’ll be sure to holler.” 

Suki nodded and watched Katara enter the bathroom. As she waited, Suki leaned up against the wall, somehow finding the only section that wasn’t sticky with alcohol or sweat. In her coat pocket, her phone buzzed with a message. Taking it out, she noticed it was a text from Sokka in the group chat asking everyone’s location. Suki sent back a quick text before closing the messaging app and opening up her social media. If Katara’s didn’t need her help, at least she now had the time to scroll through Twitter.

Focusing on her phone, Suki didn’t notice someone sauntering up to her, placing his hand next to her head as he leaned closer to her. Suki looked up at him, doing her best to remain passive as the man smirked in front of her.

“Can I help you?” Suki asked, gripping her phone tighter in her hand. 

“Just your name, sweetheart,” the man said, leaning closer to her so Suki could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

She gagged slightly, hoping the stranger noticed her discomfort, but, unfortunately, he did not. 

“I’m Hide,” he told her, still smirking. “So, what’s yours?”

“Listen, Hide, I’m a blackbelt, have been for years,” Suki told him cooly, “so I suggest getting away from me, because I’m quite enjoying my time and I really don’t want to get kicked out of the bar for kicking your ass.”

Hide chuckled. “Ah, you’re playing hard to get. I like that.”

Suki was about to open her mouth again to tell Hide exactly what she was playing when he leaned in closer to her, causing Suki to raise her hands, pushing Hide away. 

“Really hard to get,” Hide commented, smirking once again. 

“Get away from me,” Suki said loudly, trying to make eye contact with someone, anyone, who was walking around the scene. Her phone was still in her hand, but with how Hide was now positioned in front of her, Suki was unable to text Katara to save her.

Once again, Hide leaned in towards Suki, who turned away, ready to push Hide away again.

“Suki!?” someone called out. “Suki, what is happening?!”

Suki looked up to see Sokka, Katara’s older brother, standing next to Hide. She made eye contact with him, and Sokka must have sensed what was happening because he quickly pushed Hide off of Suki.

“Hey, man, get off her,” Sokka told him as Hide turned to Sokka, eyes flashing with anger. 

“And who do you think you are?” Hide taunted, taking a step closer to Sokka but now completely ignoring Suki.

Suki slid her phone in her coat pocket, balling her fists as Hide continued advancing on Sokka. Surprisingly, Sokka stood his ground, but he glanced at Suki giving her a look that Suki couldn’t read.

“Her boyfriend,” Sokka said easily, crossing his arms in front of him a Hide paused. 

Hide shot Suki a dirty look, pointing at Sokka as he did. “He telling the truth?”

“Yeah,” Suki agreed, nodding. “Yep, this is my boyfriend.”

Hide looked back at Sokka who was now grinning triumphantly. 

“What, you need us to prove it?” Sokka taunted, looking at Suki and laughing. 

“Yeah, prove it,” Hide stated, taking a step back and motioning between Suki and Sokka.

Suki groaned under her breath, glaring at Sokka who was now rubbing the back of his neck. She and Sokka had been friends for years, playing the ‘will they, won’t they’ game for the past year or two, though it leaned heavily on ‘won’t they’. Suki liked Sokka enough, sure, but him being her best friend’s older brother did put a damper on any advancements she might have tried out on him.

“Babe, can you believe this guy?” Sokka asked, pointing at Hide and shaking his head in disappointment. He seemed to have recovered from Hide’s comment. “He needs us to prove it. Can you believe he’s  _ that  _ insecure?”

“Yeah, right,” Suki agreed, looking at Hide. “Tries to pick up girls at a bar, but when he’s turned down his masculinity shatters and he has to look for outside reasons for why a woman rejects him.”

A vein throbbed in Hide’s forehead. Sokka moved so quickly that Suki didn’t know he was next to her until his arm was wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Suki made a noise of surprise, but recovered quickly, sliding her own arm around him, smiling sweetly at Hide who just continued to glare. 

“He seems to be one of those guys who think women are only around to please men,” Sokka told her, pouting at Hide as he held Suki tightly. “Kind of gross if you think about it.”

“Ugh, disgusting,” Suki replied, kissing Sokka on the cheek. “Glad you’re not like that, babe.”

Even though the room was dark, Suki could see the red creep onto Sokka’s face. 

“I’ll kick your ass,” Hide yelled, taking a step towards Sokka and Suki. 

“Good luck,” Sokka told him. “But I think it’s time you accept your losses.”

Just then, Sokka raised his hand towards Suki’s face, turning her head so she was now facing him. As she wondered what Sokka had planned, he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Surprised, Suki kissed him back, sliding her hands up his chest and interlocking her fingers behind his neck. Hide just grunted, but luckily stalked away, muttering under his breath.

Suki broke away from Sokka slowly, but her hands remained where they were around his neck. 

“He’s gone,” Suki said softly, but it was still loud enough for Sokka to hear her. 

He turned slightly, eyes following Hide as he made his way towards another unsuspecting woman. 

“You can, uh, let go of me now,” Suki told him, removing her arms from around Sokka. His hands were still firmly on her waist, though, eyes focused on Hide. Annoyed, Suki punched Sokka lightly in the gut and exclaimed, “Sokka!”

“Ow!” Sokka exclaimed, finally letting go of Suki and placing a hand on his stomach. “Hey, what was that for?!”

“You weren’t letting go!” Suki snapped, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“Well, you’re welcome for saving you from that jerk!” Sokka retorted, throwing his hands in the air. 

“I could have handled him myself,” Suki exclaimed, turning her head away from Sokka so she didn’t have to look at him.

“Yeah, I’m sure you would have, then you would have gotten us all kicked out,” Sokka stated, rolling his eyes. 

Suki didn’t reply, but she knew Sokka was right. 

“Where’s my sister?” Sokka asked, looking towards the bathroom and squinting. 

“Cleaning her shirt,” Suki replied, pointing with her thumb behind her. “Hopefully she should be done soon.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not leaving you until she comes out,” Sokka told her, now leaning up against the wall where Suki once was. “And not to be chivalrous or anything, because I know you can kick anyone’s ass, but because we plan on moving soon, so we don’t want to leave without you.”

“Still pretty chivalrous if you ask me,” Suki replied, leaning against the wall next to Sokka, placing a foot on the wall to steady herself. 

Sokka grunted in reply, his arms crossed in front of him as he avoided looking at Suki. She knew he didn’t mean anything from kissing her, just did it to get a jerk away from her, but still, in a way, she did kind of like it. 

“Hey, Sokka,” she said, placing a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, eyes wary. “Thanks for that. I - I appreciate it.”

“Sorry for kissing you without asking you,” he replied, sighing deeply. “That was kind of uncool.”

Suki waved a hand. “No, it’s fine. He wouldn’t have left us alone unless you did.”

“Well, I won’t do it again,” he assured her, placing a hand out in front of her. “Deal?”

Suki chuckled, grabbing Sokka’s hand in hers. “Okay, deal.” 

Sokka grinned as they shook, his eyes wrinkling as he did. As soon as they let go, Katara stomped out of the bathroom, her shirt still wet. 

“Ugh!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up as soon as she spotted Suki. “My damn shirt is ruined!” 

“I’m sorry, Katara,” Suki replied, making her way over to Katara and offering her a hug. Katara just shook her head in reply, wrapping her arms around herself to cover the stain on her shirt. 

“Damn, Kat, what happened?” Sokka asked, causing Katara to finally notice him. 

“Some ass bumped into me and caused me to spill my drink all over myself,” she explained to her brother, pouting once more. “I’m so mad, we haven’t even been here that long.”

Sokka looked at Suki who just shrugged. Technically, they’ve been there for the past two hours, but neither wanted to correct an angry Katara. 

“Well, come on,” Sokka stated, “let’s go find the others so we can figure out what to do.”

Without saying anything, Sokka grabbed Suki with one hand and Katara with the other, dragging them away from the bathrooms, by the bar, across the dancefloor, towards the side room where the pool tables were set up. As she followed him, Suki tried not to focus on how tightly Sokka had gripped her wrist, or how his lips felt on hers when he kissed her earlier.

Thankfully, the music in the pool room wasn’t as loud and there weren’t as many people there, so the trio was able to find the rest of their friends pretty quickly. Both Aang and Zuko were leaning up against their pool sticks, watching as Toph felt around the table for a ball. 

“Green solid,” Aang told her when she touched one. “Cue ball is close though.”

Toph nodded and moved her hand slightly to the right, finally landing on the cue ball according to Aang’s hum of confirmation. Her face broke out into a grin as she positioned herself, using her stick to hit the top of the ball to make sure it was still there.

“Watching Toph play is honestly so fascinating,” Zuko claimed, eyes fixated on Toph as she moved slightly. “If you’re still looking for the green solid, move the stick to the -”

“Left, I know, I know,” Toph claimed. 

Aang and Zuko exchanged a glance before turning back to Toph who was now lining up her stick with the cue ball. Taking a breath, Toph struck the cue ball with her stick, which then bounced off the green solid ball which then rolled neatly towards one of the holes, sinking it. 

“Dammit!” Zuko exclaimed, hitting the bottom of his stick against the floor. “How do you do that!”

“Just lucky I suppose,” Toph smirked, raising her hand for Aang to high five. 

Sokka let go of Suki and Katara and made his way towards the others who now turned their attention to Suki and Katara. 

“Katara, what happened to your shirt?” Zuko asked when his eyes fell on her.

Katara went to answer, but Suki cut her off. “Someone bumped into her, she spilled her drink on her shirt, stain won’t come out. Very traumatic.”

“Hey!” Katara humphed, sticking her tongue out at Suki. “I was going to tell him!” 

“You’re soaking wet,” Zuko told her. “Ah, I have a shirt under my flannel if you want to borrow my flannel?”

“Zuko, you are too good to me,” Katara replied, as Zuko handed his stick to Aang and proceeded to unbutton his flannel. 

Aang and Suki made eye contact, rolling their eyes as Zuko handed Katara his flannel which she took gratefully. 

“Get a room,” Aang called out to them, causing Zuko to turn bright red. 

“Anyways,” Suki interrupted, calling attention to herself. “Sokka said something about moving on. So, what’s the plan?”

“Considering Katara’s shirt is soaked and it ruined her whole night,” Toph replied, leaning on her pool stick, “I say we leave and get food somewhere.”

“Agreed,” Aang, Katara, and Zuko all chorused. 

Suki turned to Sokka. “You?”

“Yeah, let’s head out,” Sokka replied. 

The others all nodded, and Toph, Aang, and Zuko all cleaned up the pool table. Nobody won exactly, but Toph still claimed bragging rights for being able to sink the most balls. Together, the crew made their way back towards the dancefloor, past the bar, and towards the front door, stepping out into the night. On the sidewalk, Sokka pulled out his phone and began searching for restaurants or diners that were still open nearby. Katara, now wrapped in Zuko’s flannel, was curled up in Zuko’s arms. Aang was watching Sokka over his shoulder, but Toph sidled up to Suki, poking her in the arm to get her attention.

“What’s up, Toph?” Suki asked, tearing her eyes away from Sokka and looking down at Toph. 

“Sokka took a while to get you guys,” Toph stated, cocking an eyebrow towards Suki. “Anything important happen?”

“What? No!” Suki lied. “Just that Katara was still washing out her shirt in the bathroom, so we had to wait for her, that’s all.”

Toph grinned in reply. “Lying. But, okay Warrior Princess, whatever you say.”

Suki huffed just as Sokka called everyone’s attention to him. 

Nothing really happened while Sokka came to get Suki and Katara, all he did was help Suki scare away a jerk. Nothing there of note.

She hoped.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Katara and Suki finally got back to their apartment, both pulling off their shoes and throwing them by the door. 

“Why do I wear heels to bars?” Katara whined as she made her way towards their tiny living room and sat on the couch. She placed her left foot on her right knee and immediately began massaging it, sighing deeply at the relief. 

“This is why I wear combat boots,” Suki replied, shrugging off her coat and hanging it up on the hook next to the door. Before she forgot, she grabbed her phone from the pocket and slid it into her jeans pocket. “They’re not the most comfortable, but they’re better heels.”

Katara hummed in agreement as she finished with her left foot then moved on to her right. Suki made her way to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, tossing one towards Katara. Luckily, Katara had quick reflexes as she raised her hand in the air and caught the bottle hurtling towards her. Suki laughed and made her way over, sitting next to Katara on the couch.

“So, Zuko let you borrow his flannel,” Suki commented, unscrewing the cap of her water and taking a sip. 

“Shut up,” Katara muttered, flushing slightly. Her free hand played with one of the buttons on top as she considered Suki’s comment. 

Suki just let her be, as it would be better not to push Katara on the subject anymore. As she took another sip of water, she felt her phone buzz. She placed the water bottle down on the coffee table and grabbed her phone, squinting at the screen to find a message from Sokka. 

**Sokka (12:17am):** Hey, sorry again about earlier. 

Sighing, Suki began typing a message back when she noticed Katara looking at her, her head tilted to the side as she watched Suki. 

“Who’s that from?” Katara asked, leaning back against the couch. 

“Oh, just your brother,” Suki replied, waving her hand. 

Katara blinked and pulled out her own phone, unlocking it to find no messages. She glanced up at Suki, who shook her head.

“No, not in the group chat,” Suki explained, “just to me.”

“Ah, I see,” Katara stated, a grin slowly forming on her face. “And why is my brother texting you?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Suki lied, looking away from Katara and back at her phone.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Katara replied, sitting up straight and crossing her legs on the couch, turning her body towards Suki. “Something happened, spill it!”

“It was nothing!” Suki repeated, feeling herself go hot. “While you were in the bathroom, some jerk tried to hit on me and your brother came at just the right moment, that’s all.”

“ _ And _ ?” Katara emphasized, placing her elbow on her knee and propping her chin on her hand. “There’s always an ‘and’.” 

“ _ And _ , he pretended to be my boyfriend,” Suki continued, feeling herself turn bright red. “It was nothing, really. The jerk got mad and walked away, that’s all.”

Katara smirked and before Suki knew it, she reached for Suki’s phone in her hand and wrestled it away from Suki. Despite the fact that Suki was a bit stronger than Katara, she still succumbed to Katara’s wrestling and loosened her grip around her phone. Grinning triumphantly, Katara sat back down and squinted down at Suki’s phone, Sokka’s message still on the screen.

“What is he sorry about?” Katara asked, looking back at Suki, raising an eyebrow.

Suki ran a hand through her hair. “Nothing.”

“Suki. I like to think we tell each other the truth, right?” Katara exclaimed, handing Suki’s phone back to her. “So. What is my stupid brother sorry about?”

“Well, the guy wasn’t leaving, and - uh - you know - he decided - he  _ thought _ \- he kissed me,” Suki stuttered, her face hot under Katara’s gaze. “He kissed me and the guy walked away.”

Katara started laughing, throwing her head back joyfully. “He  _ kissed  _ you? My idiot brother thought kissing you would get a guy that was hitting on you to back off!”

“Hey, it worked!” Suki shoved Katara on the shoulder, causing Katara to almost fall off the couch. “The guy got all mad and he left.”

Katara recovered, sitting cross legged once again next to Suki. “Now you need to be honest with me: did you like it?”

“Katara!” Suki exclaimed, shoving Katara once more. “I didn’t  _ like  _ it, it was just a stupid kiss. You’re acting like a thirteen year old!”

“Hmm,” Katara hummed, swinging her legs off the couch and standing up. “If you say so. I’m going to bed, so make sure you text my brother back. You know, if you didn’t like the kiss.” 

Suki stuck her tongue out as Katara walked out of the room. But Suki could not let Katara have the last word, so she called out, “Have some nice dreams about Zuko!”

Katara flashed her the middle finger before disappearing into the hallways towards her bedroom. Suki laughed, but looked down at her phone once more.

Why was Sokka sorry about what happened? She didn’t really care that he kissed her, but still. 

**Suki (12:30am):** Hey, no worries. I’m not mad about it, really.

Sighing, she got up off the couch and made her way towards her own room. Once there, she threw her phone on her bed and got changed into her pajamas. Sitting at her desk, she grabbed a makeup wipe and began wiping her face, but she heard her phone vibrate on her bed. The fact that Sokka probably answered her already made her heart flutter, but she pushed the feeling down and focused on getting ready for bed. 

When she was done, she crawled into bed, finding her phone in her comforter. Like she assumed, Sokka had texted her back.

**Sokka (12:35am):** Okay cool. Just, you know, making sure you’re not mad.

**Suki (12:50am):** I’m really not! 

**Suki (12:51am):** Sokka, you need to chill. 

**Sokka (12:55am):** I’m chill, I’m chill!

Suki closed her eyes tightly, trying to figure out her next move. She had already thanked Sokka, but there was no harm in thanking him again. 

**Suki (12:58am):** Well, thanks again. I really appreciate it.

**Suki (12:59am):** Even though I could have totally kicked that guy’s ass.

**Sokka (1:06am):** I know you could have! But you have to admit me being your fake boyfriend worked a lot better. Plus you didn’t get kicked out of the bar!

**Suki (1:10am):** Okay, I admit it, your plan worked. 

**Suki (1:12am):** But you kissed me, not the other way around. Just remember that.

**Sokka (1:17am):** You’re definitely going to hold this against me.

**Sokka (1:20am):** But if you ever need me to be your fake boyfriend again, I’ll happily step in.

**Suki (1:24am):** Tempting offer. Especially since your sister has Zuko, and Toph might have Aang.

**Sokka (1:28am):** Ugh, I keep telling Zuko to just ASK HER OUT but you know him. He’s lowkey terrified of Katara, so he won’t do it. 

**Sokka (1:32am):** As for Toph and Aang… AANG actually has TOPH. So bam.

**Suki (1:36am):** Go to bed, dummy. 

**Sokka (1:40am):** Lol fine! 

**Sokka (1:41am):** Night babe 😘

**Suki (1:45am):** I will not hesitate to kick your ass.

**Sokka (1:50am):** Noted. 

**Sokka (1:51am):** Night babe!!!

Suki couldn’t help but laugh as she locked her phone and plugged it into her charger, placing it on her nightstand. She laid on her back, her sheets pulled up to her chin as she stared up at the ceiling thinking about the night’s events. Perhaps Sokka’s offer wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

* * *

The next couple of days dragged on, Suki and Katara doing their own thing. Katara, thankfully, didn’t bring up the Sokka situation again, though in a way, Suki kind of wanted Katara to bring it up. Mostly she wanted to run Sokka’s idea by Katara and see what she thought, but then again Katara might take it the wrong way. 

Luckily for Suki, when Monday rolled around, she barely had any time to think about Sokka. 

During working hours, Suki went to work as a social worker, getting in contact with different families and doing wellness checks. Two times a week, she went to her martial arts dojo where she taught a class. Between paperwork and classes, Suki never had time for herself except on weekends. 

Katara also worked odd hours as a nurse, so Suki barely saw Katara during the week. So, besides her coworkers, the families she meets with, and her students, Suki was mostly alone during the week. 

Wednesday night, after three hours of class, Suki made her way home still dressed in her uniform and her gym bag flung over her shoulder. Since it was a bit chilly, Suki had on a sweatshirt, her phone inside the front pocket. Earbuds sat in her ears, her workout playlist blaring in her ears as she walked down the street. 

The night was clear, the moon her only companion as she made her way down the familiar path. As she walked, Suki was sure to check over her shoulder, checking her peripheral vision for anyone who might be following her. Usually, Suki made it home without any threats. Tonight, though, was different. 

At a crosswalk, Suki quickly looked behind her, noticing someone a few paces behind her, their face obscured by a hood. Heart beating, Suki quickened her step and took a right turn, away from her usual path. She walked a few meters before checking behind her once more; still, the figure was behind her. Taking a breath, Suki took another right turn down a one way street packed with cars. When she was halfway down the street, she turned once more; again, the figure was behind her. 

Swallowing down the bile that was clawing its way up her throat, Suki reached into her pocket and took out her phone, pausing her music as she did. She unplugged her headphones and shoved them in her pocket before unlocking her phone and scrolling through her contacts. 

Katara was on night shift tonight, not leaving work until later that night, so that left Katara out. 

Suki knew what to do. 

She placed the phone to her ear, listening as the other line rang, picking up her pace as she walked. 

“Suki?” came Sokka’s voice on the other side. “What’s up?”

“Babe!” Suki replied, loud enough for the person following her to hear. “I missed you!”

“Uh, Suki? Is everything okay?” Sokka asked, clearly confused by Suki’s behavior.

“ _ No _ , I’m just walking home from my classes,” Suki explained, placing extra emphasis on the first word in hopes that Sokka picked up on her nerves. 

It seemed to have worked because Sokka then asked, “Suki, is someone following you?”

“ _ Yes _ , it was very tiring,” she answered, glancing behind her once more. Whoever it was that was following was keeping their distance, but Suki could now hear their footsteps echoing on the street. 

“Where are you?” Sokka asked, sounding urgent. 

Suki looked around for street signs. “Just down Oma and Shu. Like, downtownish?”

“Need me to come get you?” he asked her. She could hear him moving about on the other side.

“No, I miss you, but I’ll see you soon!” she said, her voice raising. “I’m by your place, so I can head to you.”

A beat. “Actually, you are close to me. Think you can make it?”

“Yes, babe, you know I’m capable,” Suki replied. The footsteps were getting closer to her and she felt her heart speed up. “I kicked so much ass today. Babe, you wouldn’t  _ believe  _ how many guys I beat.”

“Suki, do you think you could take this guy if he gets close to you?” Sokka asked. 

“Most definitely, I can take anyone,” Suki replied, trying her best to keep her voice steady and casual.

It’s true, Suki could probably take whoever was following her. Still, having Sokka on the other line kept her nerves at bay. 

“Babe, I should be there in ten minutes,” she said loudly into the phone. 

Whoever it was behind her huffed. 

“Oh, you’re waiting for me?” she asked sweetly, Sokka reassuring on the other side of the phone. “Babe, you’re too sweet.”

“I’ll stay on the line,” Sokka told her. “Tell me about your day, and  _ don’t  _ focus on behind you unless I say so.”

“You got it,” Suki replied before going into detail about her day thus far. Paperwork, endless meetings, children at the dojo sneezing on her. Don’t forget about breaking up a fight between thirteen year olds who were arguing about a stolen T-shirt. 

After a few minutes of making conversation, Suki looked behind her, noticing there was no longer anyone there. Now, she  _ could  _ tell Sokka that she was safe, that she was no longer being followed, but her promise of meeting Sokka at his place hung in the air in front of her, and Suki wanted to take it.

“I’m almost there,” she told him as his apartment building came into view. “Is Haru home?”

“Nope,” Sokka answered. “I’ll head down now. Stay on the line.” 

Suki did as she was told, making more idle conversation as she approached his building. As she walked up the stairs, the front door opened, Sokka standing in the doorway with one hand on the doorknob and his phone pressed in his ear. When he saw her, he gave her a small smile before hanging up the phone.

“You made it,” he commented, moving aside to let her in. 

“That I did,” Suki replied, walking past him and sliping her phone back into her pocket. 

They were standing in the entryway on the first floor, so Sokka motioned for Suki to follow him up the stairs to his second floor apartment. While Katara and Suki’s apartment was more spacious and modern, Sokka’s apartment that he shared with his roommate, Haru, was smaller and more homey. A cramped kitchen right inside with a hallway leading towards the living room and bathroom. Off the living room, two small bedrooms cramped with furniture.

“Sorry it’s a mess,” Sokka told her, kicking a chair out of the way as he made his way inside. 

“It’s fine,” Suki replied, closing the door behind her. 

She stood awkwardly by the tiny kitchen table, clutching the handle of her gym bag as she watched Sokka bustle around the kitchen putting plates and cups away. Sensing her discomfort, he looked up at her, a cup still in his hand. 

“Make yourself comfortable if you want,” Sokka told her, motioning with his chin towards a chair. 

Suki dropped her bag on the floor and sat down carefully, moving aside some papers that were sitting on the table. Unsure of what to do, she settled for looking around the kitchen some more, trying to figure out how to break the tension. 

Luckily, Sokka knew exactly how to do that himself.

“So, a little girl named Korra kicked a boy’s ass because he told her girls aren’t tough?” Sokka asked, finally placing the last of the dishes away. He turned towards Suki and leaned up against the counter to watch her.

“Yeah, if Korra had to choose between peace and violence, she always chooses violence,” Suki chuckled fondly. She failed to mention that she  _ told  _ Korra to kick Mako’s ass, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Huh,” Sokka commented, shaking his head, “I bet that story scared off your would be assailant.” 

“Or me loudly exclaiming that someone was waiting for me,” Suki added, smiling at Sokka. “Thanks for this, by the way. That was really cool of you.”

Sokka waved his hand. “It’s fine, I would have done it for anyone.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Suki replied. 

She did have to admire Sokka; despite the fact that all of the girls he hangs out with could kick his ass, Sokka could still be protective in a way that wasn’t intrusive. He never once made his girl friends feel less than, choosing to respect that they were stronger than him, but also providing help when needed. 

“Uh, do you mind if I stay here a bit longer?” Suki asked, shifting slightly in her seat. “I know the guy is gone, but I’m still spooked.”

“Oh, sure of course,” he answered, making his way over to the table and sitting next to her. “You can stay as long as you like.”

Suki nodded in reply, watching as Sokka began shifting through the papers on the table. Most looked like bills, but there were a couple drawings here and there that piqued Suki’s interest.

“What’s that?” Suki asked, pointing at what looked to be a blueprint of some sort.

Sokka grinned and held it up for Suki to look like. “Haru and I want to build a robot.”

“Of  _ course  _ you do,” Suki replied, grinning back towards Sokka. “What a nerd.”

“Perhaps,” Sokka conceded, placing the blueprint back on the table. “But imagine having a robot do your chores. You never have to pick up a broom ever again.”

“Funny you think I pick up a broom to begin with,” Suki retorted, crossing her arms. 

Sokka started laughing, causing Suki’s heart to tighten in her chest.

“Maybe it will help you sister,” Suki added, hoping she wasn’t turning bright red as Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Probably,” Sokka stated. “Speaking of my sister, any updates?”

“I heard her laughing on the phone the other day,” Suki commented, uncrossing her arms and placing them on the table. “When I asked if it was Zuko, she flipped me off.”

“I need to have a talk with him, clearly,” Sokka said, shaking his head. “I like the guy, he’s one of my best friends, but he’s dragging this out.”

“Is he now?” 

“Yes, absolutely.”

Soon, Sokka and Suki were deep in conversation starting with Katara and Zuko, leading to Toph’s next tournament, to Aang and his fluffy St. Bernard Appa, back to Suki’s classes, to Sokka and Haru’s latest project at work. 

It was easy talking to Sokka, Suki realized. Not that it wasn’t easy talking to him before, but she supposed she never noticed how much she liked talking to him. Plus, he made her laugh easily. It wasn’t like he was  _ trying  _ to be anything around her, he was just being Sokka. When they met, he was full of male bravado, cocky and proud. The more they got to know each other, the more subdued he became, slowly opening himself up to her as if to say ‘hey, this is the real me’. Suki felt as though she liked the real Sokka, the one who helped her and made her laugh. 

“You know,” Sokka stated after about thirty minutes, “this is the second time fake boyfriend Sokka has come to the rescue.”

“Well, would you look at that,” Suki commented, smirking at Sokka. “You’re correct. I’m glad you know how to count.”

“I would not be an engineer if I did not know how to count,” Sokka told her, poking her in the arm. “Want a ride home?”

“Oh,” Suki said, deflating a bit. “Uh, I think I can walk home.”

“Wait, wait, Suki,” Sokka stated as Suki got up from the table. “I wasn’t kicking you out. I was just…”

He paused, staring up at Suki who was now watching him. She wasn’t sure what he was implying, but it did feel like he was kicking her out.

“I mean, you can stay longer if you like,” he said instead, biting his lip. “And then when you’re ready to go, I can drive you home.”

Suki glanced at the time noticing how late it had gotten. As much as she would love to stay and chat with Sokka, she had work tomorrow morning. 

“No, I should head home,” she sighed, grabbing her bag from the floor. “But, uh, I’ll take that ride home?”

“You got it,” Sokka nodded, getting up from the table and grabbing his keys off the counter top. 

He led her out of the apartment into the street where his car was parked. Suki slid into the passenger seat, Sokka in the driver’s seat right after her. 

The ride home was quiet, the awkwardness of earlier hanging in the air around them. Suki wanted to say something, assure Sokka that she wasn’t offended by what he meant, but she didn’t. She kept her mouth shut, eyes on the road ahead of her as Sokka concentrated on driving. 

Soon, Sokka was parking in front of Suki’s apartment building, looking over at her expectantly as he waited for her to get out. 

“Hey, listen -” she started.

“Suki, I -” Sokka began.

They both stopped, each smiling timidly at the other as they waited for someone to go first. 

“You first,” Suki told him. 

“Right, uh,” Sokka muttered, rubbing the back of his neck again. “I wasn’t kicking you out. I just thought, you know, you might want to leave. I kept you at my place way longer than needed, which was stupid. You’re a grown ass woman, and you can take care of yourself, but I was worried.”

“Sokka, I’m not mad about that,” Suki assured him, placing a hand on his arm. “Really, it’s fine. I really like hanging out with you.” 

“Yeah?” he asked, looking sideways at her. 

“Sure,” Suki answered. “You’re not just Katara’s older brother, you know. You’re my friend.”

“Cool, cool,” Sokka replied, his shoulders loosening. 

“Plus, I think it’s sweet you want to protect me,” Suki told him, her hand sliding down his arm and towards his hand. 

“Even when I kiss you when you don’t ask?” Sokka asked her, his hand grasping hers. 

“What if I asked you to kiss me right now?” she asked him, leaning towards him in her seat. 

Sokka’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, then that would be a dream come true.”

“I’m so glad,” Suki commented as Sokka got closer to her.

His lips met hers tentatively, his hand making its way to the back of her head to pull her closer to him. It wasn’t anything like at the bar, which had been somewhat rushed and felt fake. No, this kiss felt real, like something she had been waiting for for a long time. 

* * *

When Suki walked into her apartment a few minutes later, she leaned up against the door, burying her face in her hands and squealing in excitement. 

Did she really ask Sokka to  _ kiss her _ ? And did she actually  _ like it _ ? 

She put her head against the door, unable to actually walk any further into her apartment due to the fact that her knees were a bit wobbly. 

Running her hands down her face, a knock at the door startled her enough to jump away from it. Before answering, she dropped her bag on the floor, heart on her sleeve hoping that it was Sokka coming after her. But when she opened the door, she was surprised to find Zuko standing there awkwardly shuffling his feet.

“She’s not home,” Suki told him automatically, standing aside to let Zuko in despite the fact that she was not the one he was looking for. 

Zuko walked in, shoving his hands in his pockets as he did. “Since you’re letting me in, I’m assuming she’ll be home soon.”

“Maybe in, like, an hour or something?” Suki replied, shrugging her shoulders. “If you’re desperate enough, you can chill here and wait.”

“Do I seem desperate?” Zuko asked, collapsing in a kitchen chair and looking at Suki. 

“Just a little bit,” Suki told him, grinning in his direction. “But don’t worry, I think it’s sweet.” 

She reached down and grabbed her bag, starting to make her way across the kitchen towards the hallway, but something Zuko said stopped her.

“Not as sweet as you and Sokka making out in his car,” Zuko teased, causing Suki to turn around and glare at him.

“You  _ saw  _ that?” she asked him, hand gripping her bag. “Ugh, great!”

“And I  _ might  _ have taken a picture and sent it to Aang,” Zuko continued, lacing his fingers behind his head and grinning at Suki.

Suki groaned. “Thanks for that!”

“Potential blackmail, what can I say.” Zuko leaned back in his seat, as Suki just continued to groan. He seemed to be getting back at her for always teasing him about Katara. 

“You’re the worst,” Suki commented, flipping Zuko off. 

Zuko shrugged. “Sorry.”

“You should be,” Suki replied, though honestly she really didn’t care. She knew he didn’t mean any harm by it, but he was slowly turning red, his bravado slipping.

“That was shitty of me, huh?” he asked, finally removing his hands from behind his head. 

She dropped her bag in the middle of the hallway and joined Zuko at the table, hitting his knee as she sat down. “Zuko, I don’t care. Use it against Sokka, not me.” 

“As long as you don’t mind,” Zuko said, punching her in the arm. “Can - uh - can I ask what happened.”

“That is a whole long story,” Suki explained, waving her hand. “Basically Sokka pretended to be my boyfriend to get me out of a couple sticky situations, and we somehow ended up here.” 

“‘Here’ as in kissing in his car?” Zuko clarified, raising his lone eyebrow at her. 

Suki sighed. “Yep.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Zuko asked her. 

“That is a very good question,” Suki stated, shrugging her shoulders. “See where the wind takes me?”

“Very wise,” Zuko nodded. 

“Let’s make a deal,” Suki offered, moving closer to Zuko. “You make a move on Katara, I make one on Sokka.”

“Wow, are we really conspiring together on getting with a pair of siblings?” Zuko laughed. “Sounds… kinky.”

“Well, only if you make it kinky!” Suki exclaimed, slapping Zuko’s arm. “So? You in?”

Zuko looked at her, stroking his chin in thought. “ Feels like a lot of pressure. I have a system in place.”

“If your system is waiting forever to make a move, then it sucks,” Suki told him, finally standing up. “Katara should be home soon, I need to shower. You can steal some snacks, but stay away from my protein bars.”

“Will do,” Zuko replied.

Suki gave Zuko a wave then made her way back towards the hall, picking up her bag, and heading towards her room. As she closed her bedroom door, she heard Katara walk into the apartment, yelling when she saw Zuko sitting at the table. 

Well, at least they had it figured out. 

* * *

**Sokka (9:13am):** Hey, so this is going to be weird, but I’m still kind of thinking of last night

**Sokka (9:57am):** Shit, did I scare you off? 

**Sokka (10:00am):** Man, I’m sorry. I know you asked but I just… I need to know if I’m getting my hopes up

**Sokka (10:14am):** You can be honest. I won’t be mad.

**Suki (10:30am):** Spirits Sokka I was in a meeting.

**Sokka (10:34am):** Oops. My bad. 

**Sokka (10:37am):** Now I definitely scared you off huh?

**Suki (10:41am):** If you want me to be scared off I will be lol

**Sokka (10:46am):** Well, if you’re not scared off… want to meet for lunch? I’m off around noon.

**Suki (10:57am):** Yes, I’m in. Want to meet at Iroh’s?

**Sokka (11:03am):** Great! See you then.

* * *

Suki was the first to arrive at Iroh’s tea shop, ordering herself a tea before taking a seat by the window. She was fidgety, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she waited for Sokka. For some reason, she was nervous, more nervous than she expected to be. It was just Sokka, there was nothing to be afraid of. They’ve been friends for years, what’s the next step?

The next step. Is there a next step?

As she waited, constantly looking out the window, Iroh, Zuko’s uncle, came hustling out of the kitchen and approached Suki, his smile wide.

“Suki!” he exclaimed when he got closer. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, I’m just meeting Sokka for lunch,” Suki told him, smiling tentatively. 

Iroh raised his eyebrows. “Really? So, you and Sokka are finally together?”

Sui choked on her tea. “Wh-what?”

“My nephew shares all of the group drama,” Iroh replied, chuckling lightly. “You must know that my nephew shares everything with me.”

“Guess I’m not surprised,” Suki muttered, placing her tea down on the table. “Tell your nephew he needs to get a move on with Katara and stop focusing on my life.”

“Oh, believe me you, I’ve been pestering him about Miss Katara for the last year,” Iroh mused. He looked away from Suki at the sound of the bell, beaming when he saw Sokka walking through the door. Winking at Suki, he said, “I’ll leave you to it.” 

Suki nodded at Iroh as Sokka made his way over. Before sitting down, Sokka exchanged pleasantries with Iroh then turned his attention to Suki.

“I’m sorry I didn’t order you anything,” Suki said, blushing a bit. 

“No worries,” Sokka assured her. “I’m really just here for you.”

Now Suki was completely red, her face burning under Sokka’s gaze 

“So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Sokka told her, placing his hands on the table and interlocking his fingers together. 

“Sure,” Suki replied, hand gripping her cup of tea. “What’s up.”

“Well, the thing is, I really like being your fake boyfriend,” Sokka explained, fiddling with his thumbs. “And, you know, we have a good thing going. But I don’t want to ruin that because… because I’ve always admired you, and I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” 

“So what you’re saying is…?” Suki asked, lifting an eyebrow at Sokka.

“What I’m saying is that, if you want, I’d like to take you on a real date,” Sokka answered, flushing a bit. “But you can so no, and I can just continue being your fake boyfriend whenever creepy guys are following you.”

“Hmm,” Suki hummed, pretending to draw her answer out. She wanted to say yes immediately, but she liked watching Sokka sweat a little.

“Take your time.” Sokka unlaced his fingers and began tracing shapes onto the tabletop, not looking up at Suki as he did. 

“So, when would this real date be?” Suki asked, causing Sokka to look up at her, his finger hovering over the table. “Considering, you know, today isn’t a real date.”

“Well, we could ditch bar night and do a movie and dinner?” Sokka offered. “What do you think?”

“I think I really like that a lot,” Suki replied, reaching across the table and grabbing Sokka’s hand. 

“Cool,” Sokka replied, squeezing Suki’s hand. “So, we’re doing this?”

“Well, fake boyfriend Sokka was fun,” Suki stated, “but if this moves on to something real… yeah, I think we’re doing this.”

Sokka just grinned. “So, real boyfriend Sokka is a possibility?”

“Don’t make me regret it!” she teased, letting go of Sokka’s hand and laughing. 

“Okay, okay!” Sokka exclaimed, shaking his head. “Anything for you.”


End file.
